The Other Side
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: SONGFIC! ONESHOT! Rose and Scorpius through the years. enjoy thier special moments- from the good to the bad. Momets from Hogwarts to pre Hogwarts to Post Hogwarts. Other charcters included. including one OC. Couples include. Ron/Hermione. Ginny/Harry ends with Draco/Hermione. Harry/Daphne. Luna/Adrian P.


**I don't own characters or the song The Other Side. They belong to JK Rowling and Jason Duerlo. **

The Other Side

**In the beginning (1****st**** )**

It was time for the Golden Trio's and company's children to go to Hogwarts. Rose Weasley was nervous. Her dad pointing Malfoy was the perfection distraction. That was what started everything. If it weren't for that, she would have been so intrigued. She had met the boy once when they were younger. That was before she knew he was Malfoy of course.

Scorpius Malfoy ignored his mother and looked at his father staring at a group of red heads and black heads and brown heads. His father gestured for him. He pointed to the brown haired lady and the younger girl who looked like her.

"Do you see them? The lady is Hermione Granger, the smartest girl of my year. Her daughter Rose is also the smartest. Did you know that the two of you were best friends when you were little? Hermione was the first person to actually make amends with us Slyitherins. Promise me you won't let people say bother you. Be friends with whoever you want."

Scorpius nodded. He saw the look in his father's eyes. He could tell that his father loved the woman. He looked at Hermione Granger with something that Scorpius had never seen his father look at his mother that way.

**I never thought it would be you (1****st****)**

The last person Scorpius Malfoy expected to actually get along with was Rose Weasley. They met on the train. They got into a fight with the first 10 minutes of meeting each other and then they got along. That's how it worked. Love and hate. They were opposites. And opposites attract. He thought she would hate him because of his family. But she didn't. They argued over books- the silliest argument in the world.

**When we were chilling (1****st****-7****th****)**

They started hanging out all the time. It was rare not to see them together all the time. They ate, learned, studied, and had fun together. Students and classmates would see them together. Professors saw them whispering in their classes. They would sit next to each other and help the other out. They were a set. Nothing would break them apart they vowed.

**Smiling in the photo booth (3****rd****)**

Rose and Scorpius spent the summers together. They would go with Harry and go flying. Hermione would take them to the bookstores. Daphne Greengrass took them shopping. George gave them free merchandise. Draco took them to the beach. Luna took them camping. Adrian Pucey took them to the zoo.

On one trip to the muggle world, they went to the mall. There they found a photo booth and snapped some pictures. The adults all did the same. Later on they would laugh at the funny poses. The adults would look at each other and smile. They could see the future plain and clear.

**But we got closer (5****th****)**

In their fifth year, they got closer if it was possible. They were always touching. Hugs, kisses on the cheek, touches, smiles. Everyone was now used to them that hearing them laugh didn't scare them anymore. No one flinched when Rose would sit on Scorpius' lap or when Scorpius would pick her up. They got used to seeing Scorpius having an arm around Rose's waist. The two were permanently attached at the hips.

**Soon you were eating off my spoon (6****th****)**

Rita Seeker posted in Witch Weekly a picture of Rose and Scorpios eating ice cream. The picture caught Scorpius feeding Rose some ice cream. The two were laughing and looked happy. Harry smiled when he saw the picture. He had the exact same picture only it was one of Draco and Hermione from a year ago.

**You're coming over (4****th****)**

Draco Malfoy had connected his floo to the Potters' so Rose could come over. She was always at his house or his son was always with the Potters'. He would sometimes go to see Granger. Hermione had moved in with Harry after her divorce. Ginny and Harry had also divorced so Daphne would come often. Adrian and Luna were dating so usually they would see each other often.

**And we would talk all afternoon (3****rd****)**

Rose and Scorpios were in the bed. Rose was lying on her stomach. Scorpius was sitting next to her. Both of them were just talking. They talked about the future, their families, school, and the usual. They shared secrets. Even when they weren't together they would call each other up on the phone and talk for hours. When both received a cell phone for their birthdays, they would text or call each other all the time.

**Tonight we'll just get drunk (4****th****)**

They entered the room of requirement. It was time for a party. Gryffindor had won a quidditch match against Hufflepuff. Scorpius laughed as Rose pulled him up to the dance floor. James came by and handed then some firewhiskey. They took some and continued to have fun.

Scorpius lost track of how may drinks they had after their 6th. James told them to get to bed because they were drunk, so they stumbled out of the room.

**Disturb the peace (Pre Hogwarts)**

Rose and Scorpius are 6 years old. Harry has agreed to watch both children because Hermione and Draco have a meeting. Ron and Astoria are working, so he stuck with both little one. He didn't tell Ron about how he was taking care of the ferret's kid also.

Harry tells them to play quietly while he works. An hour later he realizes that it's too quiet. He looks up and finds the door open. No kids. He grabs his wand and runs out. He doesn't have a hard time finding them. He just follows the path of destruction they made. Everyone in the Ministry is watching Harry look for the two demons. Harry finds them playing with the owls. More like scaring the owls and making them lose their feathers.

**Find your hands all over me (5****th****)**

They are watching the movie Footloose. They cuddle up on the couch. Rose's eyes are wide as they watch the first dance scene with Ren and Ariel. Scorpius felt weird as they watch the way the two move. They watch how the two dance. So close. Every part touching. Their hands touching practically everywhere. It's hot and heavy and the tension is not just in the movie but in the room too.

**Then you bit your lip (4****th****)**

Scorpius groaned. Rose was doing that bloody lip biting thing. He couldn't say no when she did that. It drove him crazy!

"Fine. I'll go with you to your bloody family dinner for Thanksgiving. But just this once. Never again."

Rose beamed at him. She went on tip toe and kissed his cheek.

He shook his head and when she walked away, he hit his friend Adam on the back of his head.

He was NOT whipped.

**Whisper and say (5****th****)**

Rose squealed softly. She grabbed Scorpius' hand as the scene played out. After the show was over she stood up and stretched. She began whispering the Pretty Little Liars theme song. Scorpius eye's landed on her tummy which was showing. He reached over and began to tickle her and blow raspberries on her tummy. Rose squealed. He leaned and whispered,

"Mine."

He gave her a wink and she blushed.

**We're going all the way (4****th****)**

Scorpius held Rose's hand. She kept squeezing it the closer they got to the front of the line. She was shaking like a leaf.

"Rosie we don't have to go in. We can skip the haunted house."

"No, we are going all the way in and out." Rose said firmly.

**Tonight (2****nd****)**

Rose tapped on the door. Scorpius opened it a crack and slipped out. He went under the cloak and the two walked out to the lake. They wanted to see the stars so they snuck out. They lie outside and fell asleep under the stars. It didn't matter that they had a huge fight just hours ago. All that matter was tonight. And each other.

**Take me to the other side (2****nd****)**

Rose pulled Scorpius into the Gryffindor common room. He whistled. So this is what the other side looked like. Rose smiled. She could tell that Scorpius was impressed by the room. After the war, the entire school was rebuilt from scratch. She ignored the scowls from her fellow lions as they hissed about bringing snakes into the lion's den.

**Sparks fly like the 4****th**** of July (5****th****/6****th****)**

Rose watched her cousins Fred, Roxie, and James set up the fire work display. It was the 4th of July. It was time for the annual firework display. Most of the Weasleys had come to the Potter Manor.

She laughed as she saw her Uncle Harry grab her mother and toss her into the lake. Hermione in turned distracted him as Daphne shoved him in the lake. Scorpius placed his arms around her and they watched as all the adults jumped into the lake. Later on after the adults casted drying charms everyone settled down to watch the fireworks. Rose snuggled into Scorpius' arms and they watched the sky explode with sparks and color.

**Just take me to the other side (6****th****)**

Scorpius held the cigarette up to his lips. He took a puff and blew it out. He leaned against the wall. He had caught his girlfriend Raquel (Slyitherin 6th ) now ex cheating on him with a younger guy. He wasn't upset. He didn't like her. He was more upset of the fact that a few minutes later he had caught Rose's boyfriend in a broom closet with some other girl. He had told Rose that her boyfriend was a cheater but she didn't believe him.

An elbow to his side caused him to look at the girl next to him. Zoe (Slyitherin graduate) was a good friend of his. She had taught him everything she knew. Zoe was 4'8''. She had long past the waist black hair with blue eyes. She was bloody gorgeous and knew it. She was what people called a tease. Zoe was a good and sweet girl; she just had a bad life. But everything about Zoe screamed sexy and bad ass. Everyone knew better than to mess with her. She had the most detentions since the Weasley Twins. However, she was the top of her class. Her attitude and record was what kept her from being Head girl. She was going to be an auror. Harry Potter predicted that she would be one of the best. He didn't disagree, the girl was a devil.

He knew that Rose would probably kill him and Zoe for smoking. Zoe smirked at him and gestured to someone.

"I'm leaving. Your girl is coming." He nodded and Zoë started to walk off. Rose stomped over to him. She looked at him and he saw that her eyes were red. She grabbed the cigarette from him and held it up to her lips. Scorpius watched her take a puff and she tugged on a curl absently mindedly.

Then she yelled at Zoe. "Zoe you have any fire whiskey?"

The older girl raised an eyebrow but pulled out a flask from her bag. She sat down on the ground near them. Rose slid down next to her and he followed. Zoe took a huge gulp and handed it to him. He took a gulp and hesitated as he handed it to Rose.

"Rosie. Are you sure?"

Rose nodded. "Scorp, Zoe. Take me to the other side." She took a gulp.

That's how they spent their evening. Talking, smoking, and drinking.

That night Rose Weasley went to the other side.

**I see that sexy look in your eyes (6****th****)**

Rose smirked at Scorpius. She placed a hand on her waist and cocked a hip. Zoe stood next to her equally stunning. She looked smug. James Potter was just as stunned. The boys couldn't help but think about how lucky they were to have the most beautiful girls in Hogwarts with them to the ball.

Rose was wearing a strapless green dress. It was tight on the bust area and flowed out at the waist. There were small gold flowers gems on the waist area. It was a full long dress. Her long brown curls were pulled into a high pony tail and wore a small crown of snakes. Her mask was green and gold. It covered her eyes and gave her a magical look. She was wearing a necklace with a green snake around her neck. Daphne Greengrass had let her borrow her emerald earrings. She looked like the Slyitherin Princess.

Zoe gave a whole new meaning to dark and dangerous. She had a strapless black dress. It had no back and was low cut. It showed a small amount of cleavage. However, a small piece of lace covered it making it seen sexier. It was tight in the bust area like Rose's and flared out at the waist. The bottom was shredded giving it a fierce and different look. It was in the sort of a high low dress yet it wasn't. Her long hair was also pulled into a high pony tail, yet it was long enough to appear loose. When she moved her hair was move to reveal her tattoos. Her mask was black, sliver, and a small hint of blue around the eyes. It covered her eyes, nose, and one side of her face. It was so unique it looked as if it was tattooed to her face. She had on a pair of diamond/sapphire earrings and a sapphire bracelet. Around her neck was her black lace chocker with the moon resting in between her collar bones. She looked like a fallen angel.

Rose winked at him. He groaned. Why did Rose have to have that sexy look in her eyes?

**And I know we ain't friends anymore (7****th****)**

Rose glared at everyone she passed. She ran to the lake and sat down under their…no HER tree. Seriously? Why would Scorpius do this do her? First he kisses her at the ball. Later on, she catches him with Raquel. He knew she hated Raquel. They had been friends for seven years and a girl was ruining it all. Raquel had been ruining everything since the start. Since their first year. In fact when in their fifth year when she and he went to the ball with her cousin James and Zoe to the ball, she sent spells after at her. Zoe however, got revenge causing the girl not to be able to attend that ball.

They had gotten into a huge argument over this. He stopped hanging out with her and they hardly talked. The last straw was hearing Scorpius tell Raquel and company some of her secrets. He had also called her a bitch and a tease.

She had run out with tears streaming down her face. She would never forget the look in his face when he realized she had heard. She did however hear the SMACK as Zoe punched him across his face. Zoe had come out running after her. Zoe had graduated a while ago. She however came back to Hogwarts to help protect the school. Rumor had it was that she was going to be the new defense the arts teacher after her uncle Harry retired.

Rose didn't say a word when Zoe sat down next to her and snaked an arm around her shoulders. She looked out at the lake and smoked a cigarette. She then turned to Zoe and pulled the older girl to her. She threaded her hands into the girl's hair and the two kissed. Rose was not a lesbian, she was bisexual. As was Zoe. It was Zoe who helped her come to terms with her sexuality.

She pulled away and Zoe kissed her forehead. She held the younger girl as Rose sobbed.

People around Hogwarts talked about what happened.

How the Silver couple of Hogwarts was over. They weren't friends anymore. Seven years and it was over.

**If we walk down this road (7****th****)**

Rose and Scorpius held hands as they walked down the road to Hogsmeade. They were now seventh years. They ruled the school. This was the first time they would spend time together alone since the start of the year. This was easily the longest they have ever been apart- 2 months. They had decided to go shopping for the masquerade ball that was happening next month. Tradition was that they would go together. Their friends would all partner up. Zoe was bringing her girlfriend Violet and her boyfriend Xander as her dates. Since she was a student teacher, she was required to go to the ball.

They brought their suits/dresses and then their masks. Since they were dates, they decided to wear yellow and purple. They brought their items and headed to Rosemeta's. They ordered some drinks and headed out to the Shrinking Shack. There they talked, chatted, and laughed.

When it was time to go back, they were the last ones to walk down the road. Neither aware of what was going to happen in the upcoming weeks.

**We'll be lovers for sure (6****th****)**

Scorpius stood in his doorway to see his aunt Daphne and Harry Potter stumble through the door. They were kissing like there was no tomorrow. He wanted to groan. Why did the one night he had to stay at the Potter mansion be the same night no one was there? He was alone witnessing the couple. It was his own fault. He had insisted on coming home instead of staying with Rose at Luna's house.

He didn't understand why the two tried to keep their relationship a secret. Everyone could see there was something there. He crept back to his bed and casted a _Silenco. _He laid on his bed and just thought about everything. He was so deep in thought, he didn't hear the POP of Appriaration. He almost scream when Rose landed on top of him. He flipped her over and straddled her . Rose squealed and he smirked. He began to tickle her and she laughed. They rolled around on the bed and ended up on the floor. They heard someone clearing their throat and they turned to stare at Harry and Daphne both who were red. They looked at each other. Harry's shirt was unbuttoned and Daphne's dress wasn't zipped up. Scorpius was in boxers. Rose's shirt was scrunched up, revealing her stomach.

The four looked at each other. They all nodded. There were no words to be said. They saw nothing. Each couple went their room.

Rose and Scorpius lay on the bed and they just cuddled.

Times like these, made Scorpius wonder what they were.

They weren't friends. They weren't together. Was the term lovers correct?

**So tonight kiss me like it's do or die (7****th****)**

Scorpius shoved Rose into a wall. He didn't even realize what he was doing until his lips slammed on hers. They battled for dominance. Her fingers tangled into his hair pulling him close. Her legs were wrapped around his waist. One of his hands was holding her against the wall, the other was in her hair, pulling at her curls.

They had been fighting for months now. It had been 3 months since the accident. It was Christmas time now and that's when all hell broke loose. There was so much to be said. So much tension and passion in the room. They argued and yelled. Everyone could see that something had happened between them.

Something had snapped at him that night. Rose had come home from her date with some bloke. She was wearing this amazing yellow shirt and black jeans. She paired it off with her heels. She looked sexy as hell. When he saw her come home, he saw the bloke lean in for a kiss, so he turned on the light outside, startling them. Rose jerked away and hurried inside. She stomped through the house to find him.

He was waiting for her in a hallway. She marched right up to him and yelled at him. He just leaned against the wall smirking. Then Rose slapped him. And he snapped. She looked sexy as hell so he just shoved her against the wall and proceeded to snog the living daylights out of her. She responded with similar enthusiasm.

**And take me to the other side (5****th****)**

According to the professors Rose Weasley should have been a Slyitherin. However, she had begged the hat to put her with her family.

She had the qualities of one. She was cunning and sneaky. She had no trouble convincing people to do things for her. She could get out of trouble quite easily.

So she charmed the hat into resorting her. She was resorted into Slyitherin. Headmistress had no choice but to let her move. She hugged her family goodbye and ran to Scorpius who was waiting for her. She gave him a tackle hug.

She could have sworn she heard the headmistress mumble something about the Chamber of Secrets, her mother, Harry, and being frozen. It didn't long for her to piece the message together. People made jokes that the two were a combination of Harry/Hermione. Hermione/Draco, and Harry/Daphne, and Luna. She guessed they kind of were. They were supposed to hate each other. They were best friends. They were opposites. They were so close that they were just on the same wave length. They could communicate in their minds. The way best friends or couples do.

Kiss me like it's do or die (Pre Hogwarts)

Hermione, Harry, and Draco groaned. They were stuck on babysitting duty. They had become friends every since they all worked in the same department. They loved their kids but they were hoping for a small break. It was hard being a full time worker and parent!

The three sat on the couches and watched the children play. Teddy and Victorie were sitting on the floor whispering and talking. Fred II, Louis, James, Dominique, and Isabella Zabilni were playing a loud game in the corner. Harry was keeping a close eye on them. Molly II was reading a book. Albus and Roxie were playing with blocks. Scorpius and Rose were in a corner reading a book and laughing.

Suddenly the two came over to the adults and sat at their feet looking up. Hermione, Harry, and Draco smiled at the two.

"Hey sweeties."

"Hey mommy. Hey Ms. Mia. We have a question for all of you."

The three adults looked at each amused and kind of scared. The two were extremely smart and curious. The question could be anything.

"What is a kiss?"

They let of a sigh of relief.

"A kiss. It's what I give your father or your uncles. You give them to your cousins and grandparents." (Hermione)

"No mommy. I mean a kiss like the princess gives the prince."

Harry tugged the book out of Rose's hand and showed the other two the cover. _Fairy Tales. _ Well that explained a lot.

"Well, Rosie and Scor. Those kisses are magical. You can't give them out to everyone. You princes or princess has to be special." (Harry)

The two kids turned to look at Draco.

"Like Harry said. The kisses are special. You only give magical kisses to people you love."

Scorpius and Rose nodded happily. Rose turned to Scorpius.

"Well Scor. I love you."

"I love you too Rosie."

Draco, Harry, and Hermione gasped as Scorpius leaned forward and kissed Rosie on the lips.

Rosie smiled at Scorpius. She turned to look at the adults and pointed to blond boy.

"My Prince"

**And take me to the other side (post Hogwarts) **

Rose shimmied down the pole and landed on the ground. Scorpius grabbed her hand and helped her onto the broom. She grabbed on tightly. They were off. They flew high into the sky. They couldn't talk. So the ride was a silent one. Once they reached their destination. Rose ignored the hand he offered her and got off the broom herself. They walked to the door. It was a black door with a door knocker. When she touched it morph into a lion. She dropped it in surprise. Scorpius rolled his eyes. He grabbed the knocker and it morphed into a snake. He knocked and a few minutes later the door opened. Zoe smiled and them. Her purple eyes were tired but happy. They walked into the house.

They gazed around the house. It was exactly as they imagined it. Completely Zoe.

Zoe led them to the living room, where she had already set out firewhiskey. They sank into the couch and grabbed the drink. They spent the rest of the night talking about their lives. How it was living on the other side.

**Tonight we'll just get drunk (4****th****)**

Luna and Adrian Pucey had gotten married. Rose and Scorpius laughed and danced during the reception. Later on they would sneak out with the other children to have their own party. Teddy brought in the firewhiskey and they drink to their heart's content. The adults didn't care because it was a celebration and most of them were drunk, so they had no idea what was going on.

**Disturb the peace (7****th****)**

Rose stood on the back of the pickup truck. She nodded to Roxie. Roxie grinned and started driving. All the 7th years cheered as the car began to float upward. Soon they were in the air. The students all rose on their brooms and followed them. They flew though England. They had managed to disillusion themselves. Rose lifted her arms upward. She loved the feeling of wind in her air. She let out a scream of happiness and relief.

She jumped when she felt a pair of hands grab her waist. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was. There was only one person who would grab her like that. With his fingers digging into her hip bone and his palm on her hips. Scorpius was the only one who could do that. Scorpius pulled her closer and they stood together in the back of the truck. Wind blew their hair. She felt Scorpius' breath on her cheek. Everywhere they touched burned her. She twisted her head and they kissed for a brief second. They both pulled away and looked at each other stunned.

Suddenly, sparks flew out of a wand. Rose raised her wand and shot out sparks. Scorpius did the same. Suddenly, everyone was shooting sparks. They were creating fireworks. Rose and Scorpius raised their wands and shot out the words. _CLASS OF 2024! SNAKES! LIONS! RAVENS! BADGERS! _

The two smiled at each other. The final week of school was kicking off!

**Let your love crash into me (5****th****)**

Scorpius was sitting with his friends Adam, Thomas, and Penny. Albus and Zoe were also with them. The 5 students were talking. The graduate girl (Zoe) was leaning against the tree painting her nails. The 5 were discussing school. Zoe threw her nail polish bottle at Scorpius. He looked up at her and she pointed at a running girl with a nail. Scorpius looked up to see Rose Weasley running toward him. As she ran closer, she tripped in mid air and fell into his arms. He stared at her in shock. Gray eyes met blue.

"My savior. My prince."

Scorpius laughed.

While this was going on Albus turned to look Zoe who was leaning against the tree with a smirk on her face.

"You did that on purpose. You sent a trip jinx!"

She smiled. She didn't deny or admit it.

"Why?"

Zoe tilted her head and smiled sadly.

"They are going to fall in love with each other. If they aren't already. I just speeded up the process." **  
And then you bite your lip (6****th****)**

"What's the sexiest thing a girl does that turns you on?"

Shouts rang threw the circle.

"Licks her lips. Bats eyelashes. Blows kisses. Winks. Etc."

Scorpius thought hard. For some reason Rose popped into his head. Rose was always biting her lip. He found it endearing. When she did, he just wanted to.

"OW! Zoe what the bloody hell was that for?" Scorpius rubbed his head where the shoe left a mark.

Zoe smirked and batted her eyelashes.

"Well, Scorp. Everyone gave their answer but you. We have been calling your name for the past 10 minutes."

He blushed. "Well. You didn't have to throw your shoe at me."

Zoe shrugged. "Just answer the question."

"I like it when a girl bites her lip."

Catcall. Whistles. And shouts rang out. Zoe smirked and shouted over to Scorpius. "Thinking about a certain lion?"

He blushed and looked at Rose who was sitting next to him. She was blushing and wouldn't look at him. She was also biting her lip.

He leaned over and whispered. "Rosie. You're doing it. Stop biting your lip."

Rose looked up. She leaned over and bit his lip. She pulled away. Everyone in the room gaped at her. Rose bit her lip and walked out of the room. Scorpius looked at her stunned. He placed a finger on his lip. **  
Whisper and say (2****nd****)**

Scorpius held Rose tightly as she sobbed under the blankets. They listened to the couples argue downstairs.

"How dare you! How could you cheat on me?" SLAP (Hermione)

"How long has this been going on for?" (Harry)

"Get out Ronald!" (Hermione)

"Leave him alone, Hermione. It's not his fault you couldn't give him what he wanted or deserve." SLAP (Ginny) SLAP (RON)

"Bloody Hell Woman! A man has needs! Harry agrees with me." SLAP (Ron)

"Ronald Weasley get your pathetic ass out of here and never come back." (Hermione)

"You too Ginvera. We will send divorce papers to you. And just so you know both of us will be applying for custody." (Harry)

Teddy, Lily, Albus, Hugo, and James crept into the room. They froze as they saw Scorpius. He looked at Lily who was also crying and wordlessly lifted the blankets. Lily leaped into the bed and Scorpius comforted both girls. The other three boys sat on the bed silently. They didn't say a word. Scorpius knew what it was like to hear your parents argue and divorce.

Later that night, when Harry and Hermione came to check on their children they found them all in Rose's bed. The order was James, Hugo, Albus, Lily, Teddy, Rose, and then Scorpius. Somehow they weren't surprise when they saw Scorpius asleep next to Rose with his arms around her. Harry just expanded the bed and covered them with the blanket. Hermione sent Draco Malfoy an owl telling him about where his son was.

"**We're going all the way." (7****th****)  
** Scorpius growled at Rose. They had fought again. He was tired of it. He missed her but he didn't like it when she insulted his girlfriends. She didn't like it when he ruined her dates. Since they were both heads, it was hard to avoid the other.

He grabbed Rose by her waist and carried her to his room. He figured that it was less dangerous in his room than in the common room. He didn't fancy having a sofa fly at his head.

As soon as he released Rose, she slapped him. He shoved her and she fell on the bed. To stop herself, she grabbed the nearest thing. Him. He fell on top of her on the bed. He straddled her, not wanting her to escape. They were both breathing hard. It was only then, that he realized that Rose was wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts. Her chest was moving as she took deep breaths. He licked his lips without thinking. They looked into each other's eyes and something just snapped. They lunged at each other and snogged.

Passion and anger flowed through them, fueling their actions. Clothing was flung to the floor. Wands were dropped. And for a moment, they forget that they were fighting. This was a special moment for them both. Neither was going to stop. So they went all the way.

**Tonight (7****th****)**

It was their last night at Hogwarts. Rose paused her broom as she saw a figure under her/their tree. She already knew who it was. She flew down beside the person and got off her broom. She sat down next to Scorpius. It was awkward considering the fact they has sex a few weeks ago. Neither one said anything. They just stared at the lake. Rose didn't jump when she felt a hand slide over hers. Scorpius didn't flinch when she laid her head on his shoulder. The past year didn't matter. Tonight was just for them. **  
Take me to the other side (post Hogwarts)**

Scorpius eyes were wide. What the bloody hell was Rose doing at his house at 11 pm? He let her in and they sat in on the couch. She refused the firewhiskey and took water instead. She wouldn't look him in the eyes. They had sort of made up after graduation, but things were still awkward.

"I'm Pregnant."

Scorpius froze and stared at her. "You mean..."

She nodded her head.

"Bloody hell. You mean the one and only time I have sex I get my best friend pregnant!"

Rose stood up.

"I'm leaving."

"Move in with me."

"What!"

"Move in with me. I know you don't have a place to stay. I want to be part of the baby's life."

She bit her lip and nodded. She and Scorpius shared a bed that night.

Scorpius's last thought before he slept was that he was going to join the fatherhood ranks. He only hoped he was as good as his father Draco, Harry Potter, James Potter, Teddy Lupin, and many others would be.**  
Sparks fly like the Fourth of July (5****th****)**

Rose flopped nest to Scorpius. Her hair was pulled into a high pony tail and she was barefoot.

"It is so hot!"

Scorpius nodded.

There was no air condition in the Burrow. They were the only two at home. Everyone else was shopping for food, working, or getting ready for the fireworks.

Scorpius couldn't take it anymore. He pulled off his shirt and dropped it on the floor. Rose stared at him in shock. He had been working out! Scorpius looked at her.

"Rosie. Just take it off. It's too hot to wear a shirt today. Besides I'm your best friend. I have seen you naked before."

Rose nodded and pulled off her tank top, leaving her in her lacey purple bra. Scorpius' jaw dropped. When did Rose get boobs?

Both felt weird around the other but it was too hot to complain. They just sat like that. After a while Rose fell asleep and Scorpius did too.

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy walked into the house to look for the kids. The picnic was going to start soon and they were given the job to round all the kids up. The tent where the picnic was at had a magic AC. Which they had installed that day.

So imagine their surprise when they walked on the two almost naked teens. They were sleeping next to each other, sweating dripping on the floor. The two men levitated the two teens to the tent.**  
Just take me to the other side (4****th****)**

Rose smiled lazily. She was laying on Scorpius' bed in the Slyitherin dorm. She was waiting him for him to get out of practice. She wanted to surprise him.

Scorpius dropped his broom when he saw the girl lounging on his bed. All the boys in his room whistled. Rose was an honorary Slyitherin, so they didn't care that she was there. They all left him and Rose alone. He told her to wait and he hopped into the shower. He came out dressed and freshly showered. **  
I see that sexy look in your eyes (6****th****/7****th**** )**

Scorpius wolf whistled. It was his 17th birthday and they were heading out to the club. He had just seen Rose. She was wearing a pair of black short shorts and a red top. She had borrowed a pair of heels from Victorie. Her makeup was obviously done by Zoe. She looked sexy. He knew he would have to keep her by his side and fight off all the boys that would look her way. Though, maybe Zoe could get the boys away from Rose. Zoe looked pretty sexy. **  
And I know we ain't friends anymore (7****th****)**

"I HATE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU MORE!"

"Your such an ass!"

"You are a huge bitch. That's why no guy ever want you!"

SLAP

Everyone stared. Seeing Rose and Scorpius argue was a daily thing now. But never had it gotten physical. Rose walked off and Scorpius held a hand to his burning cheek.

Later that night, Rose and Scorpius bumped into each other. She was heading to a sleepover at Zoe's room. The older girl had invited some of the younger girls and her family to come. Scorpius was coming from Professor Potter's classroom. The two stared at each other. Their earlier fight still on their minds. Passion and tension was there.

Then as one they both, lunged for the other. Scorpius slammed Rose against the wall and proceeds to snog her. Rose ran her hands in his hair and moaned. They weren't friends anymore. They had no labels. **  
If we walk down this road (1****st**** )**

Rose took a deep breath. Her dad would be furious. But she didn't care. She took Scorpius' hand and they walked off the train together.

Time seemed to stop. Cameras flashed. A war hero's child and a death eater's child holding hands? Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco walked to where the children were. Draco smiled at Rose and held out a hand.

"Draco. Rose, I'm guessing. Scorpius told me about you." Rose shook his hand and blushed. Hermione hugged Rose and then Scorpius. Harry shook his hand and ruffled Rose's hair. Ron was slowing turning purple.

"Daddy."

"You are no daughter of mine. No Weasley would ever be friends with a Malfoy."

Hermione slapped him, not caring that pictures were being taken.

Rose and Scorpius looked at each other and held on tighter. There was no turning back from this road. **  
We'll be lovers for sure (7****th****)**

Rose grinded her hips and laughed. The guy smiled down at her. She winked. She was drunk and angry at Scorpius. He kissed her on Christmas vacation and on New Year's Eve. Normally, she probably wouldn't have agreed to go to the club with Zoe, Violet, her cousins, and her friends. But she wasn't thinking. She had just seen Scorpius with some girl snogging.

So that was why she was grinding, drinking, and dancing with random guys. She walked to the bartender and he handed her a drink. She tossed her head back and took a shot. She went back to the dance floor and danced with the girls.

She felt a pair of hands grip her hips hard and pull her towards him. She moved her hips and dipped down and shot up quickly. She didn't turn around to see her partner's face. Everyone around her kept giving her weird looks but she didn't care. She tossed her head back and danced even closer to the guy. Every part of them was touching. There was no space between them. His hands tighten on her hips and she grinded on him harder. She was having fun! She didn't need Scorpius!

They were so caught up in dancing that they didn't even realize that they had moved danced away from the crowd and near a corner. Rose gasped as she felt a pair of teeth graze her neck. She tilted her head and kissed the stranger on the lips. The stranger backed her into the corner and lifted her on the table. Neither one broke contact. When they pulled away from air, Rose found herself staring at the surprised look on Scorpius Malfoy's face. **  
So tonight kiss me like it's do or die (5****th****)**

Rose didn't look at Scorpius. It was embarrassing to admit you have never had your first kiss. It was even more embarrassing to stay that in front of your best friend who was considered one of the hottest guys in school. Scorpius couldn't believe it. Rose was one of the prettiest girls in the school. How could she have not had her first kiss?

"You can laugh. I don't care."

Scorpius shook his head. He touched Rose's chin and gently kissed her on the lips. Rose was shocked. He pulled away slowly. Rose leaned forward and kissed him back gently. When they both pulled away they stared at each other in shock. Neither one talked about it. when asked about her first kiss, Rose just said that it was something she could never forget. Scorpius would have a strange smile when she said this. **  
And take me to the other side (3****rd****)**

Scorpius helped me over a log. We were sneaking out to the forest. Rumor has it that there was a magical plant that was going to blow tonight. We had been walking for about two hours.

Suddenly Scorpius gasped. I peeked around him to see a beautiful clearing. It was full of trees and flowers. In the center was the flower we were looking for. It was starting to bloom. We sat under a tree and watched the flower. A group of fairies flew over to us and dropped a small crown of flowers on Scorpius' lap. he laughed and placed it on my head. He wrapped his arm around me and we watched the magic in the beautiful place. That night, Scorpius took me over to the other side of magic.

**Take me to the other side (6****th****)  
**Scorpius helped Rose onto the motorcycle. She wrapped his arms around his waist and off they went. Zoe had told them about this party a few miles away from them. They decided to go. Apparently this party was a rebellion party. They had no idea what that meant but wanted to go anyway. There they saw people wearing whatever they wanted. These teens were soking, drinking, dancing, spray painting, etc. Every illegal actions was being done by someone at the party. Rose was pretty sure she recognized a few of the teens as people her Uncle had arrested a one point. But they didn't care. That night they partied with the other side.

**And take me to the other side (post Hogwarts)  
**Scorpius ran into the room. He darted to Zoe's side. He opened his mouth but she stopped him. She shoved him into the room. "Go. She needs you."

He hurries to Rose's side and holds her hand. She smiles. "Here we again love."

He kisses her forehead. Rose screams as the pain hits her. She starts screaming at Scorpius. Scorpius holds her hand and tells her he loves her. A few hours later, Ariel Lyra was born.

Scorpius called their children in: Leo (15), Aurora Phoenix (6), Siruis Wolf (10), Faye Ara (13), and Alpha (14).

**Kiss me like it's do or die**

Scorpius fiddled with his tie. He was a nervous wreck. Zoe sighed and walked over to him. She helped him with his tie. She placed her hands on his shoulders, forcing him to look into her blue eyes.

"Scorpius. Calm down. She loves you. You love her. Everything will be okay. We all knew this was going to happen someday."

Scorpius took a deep breath and nodded. This was way he asked Zoe to stand next to him. She was his best woman. And she did a great job of it. He kissed her cheek. "Thanks. You look beautiful." Scorpius was being honest. Zoe looked gorgeous in her green dress. They may have argued a lot but in the end, she was like an older sister. She nodded and gasped. He looked to see Rose walking down the aisle. Escorting her was her mother Hermione and Uncle Harry.

Rose looked like a goddess. The dress was a strapless sweetheart. It had a long train. Her hair was swept up into a low bun. She had green flowers in her hair and a bouquet of roses and lilies in her hand. Around her waist was a green ribbon. Words couldn't even begin to describe her.

Scorpius smiled at her and took her hand when Harry gave her to him. He nodded when Harry told him to take care of her. He just stared at her. Rose stared right back at him. Everyone could see and feel the love from them.

Neither paid much attention. They just went through the motions. A sharp jab to his back made him turn and glare at Zoe. Forgetting where they were, Scorpius hissed at her.

"What the bloody hell was that for?"

Zoe rolled her eyes and gestured around.

"Language. It's time to say your vows. Your kid has been standing there and we have been waiting 5 minutes for you to realize what is going on."

He blinked. Rose blushed. Scorpius knelt down and hugged his son Leo.

"Sorry son." Leo nodded and handed him the ring.

He recited his vows and Rose did the same.

Blaise Zabilni who was leading the ceremony smiled. Almost done.

"You may now…..ummm continue to kiss the bride?"

Scorpius and leaned over to kiss Rose before Blaise had finished his sentence.

The adults all looked way. The little kids cried out gross. Catcall and whistles were heard from the cousins and friends. Zoe mumbled. "They do realize they are married, right? They can kiss like they are going to die later. They are innocent eyes here." She covered Leo's eyes. The kid didn't need to see his parents do that. What kind of god mother would she be?

And take me to the other side (post Hogwarts)

Rose smiled and took Scorpius's hand. He helped her through the doorway. She smiled at her mother and step father, (Hermione and Draco) her uncles and aunts. (Harry and Daphne/ Luna and Adrian.) Neville, Hannah, Susan, Blaise, and the rest of family were there. She wrapped her arms around Teddy, James, Albus, Scorpius, and her family. She cried as her family surrounded her.

Her eyes landed on young women with red hair. She recognized her immediately. She pushed past everyone and hugged Lily Potter tightly. For years people have said that she was a lot like the woman. It pleased her that people compared her to this amazing witch. She couldn't believe she was finally meeting the beautiful witch.

She looked around at her family and smiled. She had waited years to cross over to the other side and now her time was here. She was reunited with the people she loved.

**DONE! Finally. I have been working on this for a month. I know its long but I didn't feel like breaking it up. So REVIEW!**

**I will update either chaos or erase me sometime in the next week or so. I am really sorry but august is a busy month for me. Pills will be update when I get my 100****th**** review. That chapter will be especially dedicated to that person. I will pm that person and they can chose the couple, the plot, etc of the story. But remember it needs to include some Callie/Jesus interaction. **

**If you have any ideas for a one/two shot let me know. I take requests and do most couples.**

**OH YEAH! this is my longest story up to date. 21 pages on word. about 8,207 words. so yeah. its a big deal!**

**question: do you think if 2 people were to fake date, that thier feelings would change toward one another?**

**I am changing my name from Fallen Emo Angel to Queen of the Wallflowers.**


End file.
